melalui mata dan senyum
by ParkSungra
Summary: RE-PUBLISH Through Eyes And Smile / Hinata dan Sasuke sama-sama tertarik satu sama lain namun tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mencoba untuk memulai percakapan lebih dulu. lalu bagaimanakah kisah mereka selanjutnya? / author newbie / SASUHINA.


**Through Eyes and Smile**

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : **SasuHina**

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, dst.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"Berikan nomor ponselmu Hyuuga "

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menatap heran sekaligus bingung laki-laki yang berada di depannya. Sedangkan laki-laki yang ditatap seperti itu, hanya menatap balik Hinata dengan tampang datar. Hinata kenal laki-laki itu, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki berparas tampan namun memiliki sifat yang kelewat dingin. Laki-laki ini tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya dan tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun terlebih dahulu, langsung meminta nomor ponsel Hinata.

"Uhm, ma-maaf Uchiha-san?" kata Hinata mencoba memastikan.

"Ck, aku bilang berikan nomor ponselmu." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada sedikit jengkel kepada Hinata, yang lantas membuat Hinata semakin bingung. Apa maksud Sasuke meminta nomor pnselnya? Untuk dirinya sendirikah? Atau untuk orang lain? Tapi, setau Hinata Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang mau dan mudah untuk dimintai tolong. Baik oleh guru di sekolah, maupun oleh teman-temannya sendiri. Sasuke adalah pemuda yang arogan. Jadi, dengan rasa heran serta kebingungan yang melandanya Hinata pun menjawab, " Ma-maaf Uchia-san a-aku tidak memiliki ponsel ".

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban dari gadis di depannya tampak sedikit terkejut, tetapi hanya beberapa detik ia langsung mengembalikan ekspresi datarnya kembali. Lalu, tanpa berkata apapun lagi, ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata yang ditinggalkan begitu saja hanya bisa berbengong ria, bahkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena saking herannya dengan tingkah laki-laki itu.

Hinata akan terus memandang punggung Sasuke yang kian menjauh dengan tampang bodoh, jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang memanggilnya cukup keras. Sedikit tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil Hinata langsung tersadar dari efek kebingungannya dan lekas berbalik untuk menghampiri teman yang memanggilnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke sampai di depan sebuah jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke sebuah taman. Sebelum ia sampai ke situ, Sasuke sempat mengambil segelas minuman dan membawanya. Ia berdiri menghadap kejendela. Melihat langsung kearah tamanyang terang oleh cahaya bulan di malam hari dan sedikit dibantu oleh cahaya lampu taman. Tangan kirinya memegang gelas yang berisi minuman berwarna merah, sedangkan tangan kanan nya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya. Ia berdiri sendirian, agak sedikit menyender pada dinding di sebelah jendela besar tersebut. Ia memandang kearah taman dengan tampang datar andalannya. Padahal sesungguhnya jantungnya kini sedang berdetak begitu cepat. Ia kemudian merutuki kebodohannya beberapa saat lalu.

' _apa yang tadi kau lakukan? Harusnya bukan itu yang kau katakan. Bodoh . '_ Batinnya merutuki.

' _aku harus memikirkan cara lain agar bisa mendekatinya. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir yang kupunya. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Tapi .. tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bodoh bodoh bodoh .'_ dan Sasuke pun terus merutuki dirinya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. Namun akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah kerumunan orang-orang, karena ia mendengar suara musik lembut yang mengalun. Ah, rupanya waktu berdansa sudah dimulai. Sasuke memperhatikan dari tempatnya berdiri melihat orang-orang yang sedang asik berdansa bersama

pasangannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Hinata mati-matian menolak ajakan temannya untuk ikut bergabung dengan pasangan-pasangan lain untuk berdansa, karena jujur saja Hinata tidak bisa berdansa. Tetapi, lelalaki bertato segitiga dipipinya ini a.k.a Inuzuka Kiba teman sekelas Hinata terus memaksa Hinata untuk mau berdansa dengannya. Hingga akhirnya Hinata pun jengah dan dengan terpaksa menerima ajakan Kiba dan segera bergabung ke arena dansa.

' Sasuke POV '

Aku membulatkan mata ku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Di sana. Di arena dansa yang ramai dengan orang-orang aku melihat gadis itu. Hinata. Dia berdansa dengan seorang lelaki bertato segtiga di pipinya yang kuketahui bernama Inuzuka Kiba teman sekelas Hinata. Sialan!, aku didahului oleh pemuda tidak jelas seperti dia huh? Apa-apaan ini. Aku terus menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam. Tetapi detik berikutnya aku justru tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari Hinata. Gerakan-gerakan dansa yang dilakukannya dengan sangat kaku, ekspresi malu-malunya saat melihat ke sekitar, serta rona merah alami di pipinya itu. Aku sungguh tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, sehingga tatapanku yang awalnya tajam kini perlahan-lahan berubah melembut. Aku terus memandangnya memperhtikan gerak geriknya, seakan-akan tidak ada objek lain yang dapat aku lihat. Aku terhipnotis olehnya. Hanya dengan melihatnya aku bisa menjadi bodoh seperti ini. Sama seperti tadi saat pertama kali aku melihat Hinata datang ke ruangan ini.

Hinata datang sedikit terburu-buru, ia mengenakan dress sederhana sepanjang lutut berwarna biru muda, rambutnya yang biasa ia gerai, kini di setiap sisi kanan dan kirinya ia jepit kebelakang, sehingga ia terlihat semakin manis dan cantik. Benar . Hinata sangat cantik malam ini. Bahkan semua mata langsung tertuju kearahnya. Mungkin orang-orang di sini tak menyangka jika Hinata si gadis pendiam itu bisa menjadi sangat cantik dan manis pada malam ini.

Hinata terihat kebingungan, kepalanya ia tengokkan ke kanan dan kekiri sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat ke depan atau terkadang berbalik ke arah belakang terlihat seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Dan saat matanya tak sengaja berpapasan dan melihat tepat kearahku ia langsung menunduk dan pergi. Apakah dia malu kepadaku? Oh, kuharap seperti itu. Maka, dengan keberanian yang datang entah dari mana dan setelah melewati sedikit perdebatan kecil dengan batinku, aku pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Tapi, setelah aku sampai di depannya aku malah kehilangan kata-kataku, bingung apa yang harus ku katakan padanya. Dan malah kata bodoh seperti: 'berikan nomor pnselmu hyuuga' yang keluar dari mulutku ini. Jelas saja ia terlihat bingung sekaligus heran. Bagaimanapun juga itu ada kata-kata pertama yang aku lontarkan untuknya. Dan dengan kebodohanku yang lainnya setelah Hinata bilang ia tak memiliki ponsel aku malah langsung pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Terlihat sangat bodoh bukan?

Aku masih memperhatikan Hinata dari tempatku berdiri, kemudian ku lihat matanya melihat ke arahku, namun ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, tetapi setelah itu Hinata kembali melihat kearahku. Aku sedikit tersentak, apakah Hinata sedang memastikan bahwa aku sedang memperhatikannya? Tiba-tiba wajahku terasa panas langsung saja ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah lain sambil meminum minuman yang ada di tanganku ini. Begitupun dia, dia juga langsung menundukkan keapalanya sambil terus bergerak dengan perlahan mengikuti gerakan-gerakan dansa. Dan setelahnya aku kembali melirik kearahnya secara diam-diam.

' Sasuke POV End '

Hinata menunduk sambil sedikit terseyum, melihat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya saat pandangan mereka bertemu seperti itu adalah hal yang lucu bagi Hinata. Sasuke terlihat seperti malu-malu. Apakah benar Sasuke malu-malu? Entahlah, Hinata hanya meras senang melihat hal tadi, ia terus tersenyum sambil bergerak degan perlahan mengikuti gerakan-geraka dansa dan sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke secara diam-diam.

Sebenarnya Hinata dan Sasuke adalah teman satu sekolah. Tetapi kelas mereka berbeda, Hinata berada di kelas 12 C sedangkan Sasuke berada di kelas 12 B. Mereka sering berpapasan di koridor sekolah, jika mereka berpapasan Hinata selalu menyunggingkan senyum manis kepada Sasuke dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Sasuke. Saat Hinata sampai kesekolah dan melewati kelas Sasuke Hinata diam-diam selalu mencari keberadaan lelaki itu, begitu pula dengan Sasuke jika ia pergi ke kantin dan melewati kelas Hinata ia selalu mencari keberadaan Hinata diam-diam. Dan bertanya-tanya di dalam hati kemanakah gadis itu jika Sasuke tak melihatnya. Apabila mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja, seperti sedang mengantri makanan di kantin ataupun sedang menunggu bus berhenti di halte bus, mereka selalu melirik satu sama lain secara diam-diam.

Pernah suatu hari, di saat kelas Sasuke sedang dalam pelajaran Olahraga. Saat itu Sedang pengambilan nilai sepak bola. Sasuke sedang menendang-nendang bola dan Hinata memperhatikan dengan serius melalui kaca jendela kelasnya yang berhadapan langsung ke lapangan. Saat itu Sasuke berhasil menyetak angka ke gawang lawan ia tiba-tiba melihat kearah Hinata yang langsung kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan langsung melanjutkan permainannya, sedangkan Hinata ia blushing setengah mati karena ketahuan sedang memperhatikan Sasuke bahkan sampai di tegur oleh guru yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya saat itu.

Atau pada saat Hinta sedang ikut lomba memasak di sekolahnya saat perayaan ulangtahun sekolah mereka , Sasuke terus memperhatikan Hinata dari jauh seperti memberi dukungan secara tak langsung kepada Hinata yang sedag fokus memasak. Hingga akhirnya Hinata berhasil memenangkan perlombaan dan mereka pun tersenyum bersama-sama.

..

..

Sebenarnya mereka menyadari bahwa mereka saling tertarik satu sama lain. Namun, mereka berdua tidak ada yang berani untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke yang terlalu gensi sedangkan Hinata yang terlalu malu-malu. Maka dari itu, sebenarnya Hinata sangat senang saat melihat Sasuke datang menghampirinya tadi, ia hanya bingung dengan yang diucapkan Sasuke dan tingkah pemuda itu yang telihat agak aneh. Tetapi Hinata tetap merasa senang karena Sasuke sudah berani seidaknya untuk memulai berbicara kepadanya, andai saja Sasuke tak langsung pergi begitu saja tadi mereka pasti bisa terlibat percakapan lebih lama.

..

..

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, Hinata berjanji kepada ayahnya bahwa dia tidak akan sampai di rumah lewat dari jam setengah sepuluh malam. Maka dari itu Hinata memutuskan bersiap untuk pulang. Banyak teman lelakinya yang menawarkan diri untuk menatarnya pulang malam ini. Tapi Hinata menolak secara halus tawaran mereka, dengan alasan bahwa Hinata akan di jemput kakak sepupunya untuk pulang. Padahal, ia samasekali tidak tau harus pulang dengan siapa malam ini. Karena Neji sedang sibuk sedang segudang pekerjaan kantornya.

Hinata kembali melihat kearah Sasuke. Laki-laki itu masih tetap di posisinya sejak tadi bagaikan patung bernafas. Yang membedakan hanyalah tangan kanan dan kirinya saja, sekarang tangan kanannya lah yang memegang gelas, sedangkan tangan kirinya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Sasuke terlihat sedang melamun seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan Hinata penasaran apa yang sedang di pikirkan lelaki itu. Hinata terus memandangi Sasuke sampai dirasa seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Hei Hinata, apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sebahu. Ia adalah sahabat Hinata yang bernama Sakura sama seperti warna rambutnya. Haruno Sakura.

Hinata gelagapa dan segera megalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Ha-hah? Ti-tidak, tidak ada." Jawabnya dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Heeeeh benarkah? Kukira kau sedang memerhatikan bocah Uchiha itu." Kata Sakura dengan nada menggoda sambil menyenggol sedikit bahu Hinata.

"A-ah ti-tidak 'kok, a-aku hanya- " belum sempat Hinata menyeesaikan kata-katanya Sakura sudah memotong terlebih dulu.

"Hei tidak usah mengelak seperti itu Hinata, aku tau kok kamu menyukai Uchiha Sasukedari kelas sebelah itu kan? Hmm? Aku benar kan? Hahaha."

"Ti-tidak Sakura a-a-aku.", Hinata tak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena ia berpikir percuma jika ia berbohong dengan Sakura, gadis itu pasti tak akan percaya dengan kata-katanya.

"Hahaha Hinata. Kau tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-kata kan? Heh sudah tak bisa mengelak lagi ya? Haha Hinata kau lucu sekali, lihat wajahmu memerah hahaha..." Sakura terus saja menggoda Hinata tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang telah gelagapandan mencoba mengehentikan suara tawa Sakura yang agak keras.

"Stop Sakura! Ja-jangan menggodaku terus." Cicitnya .

"Ne, Hinata kenapa kau tidak menghampiri dia? Lihat posenya itu. Ia berpose seperti sedang menunggu seseorang, tau. Mungkin saja dia menunggumu kan?" Sakura kembali menyenggol bahu Hinata bermaksud untuk menggoda.

"Ha-hah mana mungkin, ja-jangan bercanda Sakura. "

"Hei, Hinata ingat ini adalah hari terakhir mu untuk bisa berinterksi langsung dengannya, esok hari belum tentu kan kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi." Papar Sakura, gadis itu menghentikan sejenak kata-katanya, lalu melanjutkan.

"jika dia tak berani untuk memulai, cobalah kau yang memulai dulun Hinata. Setidaknya, mulailah dengan hal kecil seperti menyapanya duluan, aku yakin dengan begitu kau paling tidak bisa menjadi temannya dulu."

"a-ah ka-kau benar Sakura. Ta-tapi aku-" lagi-lagi perkataan Hinata terpotong karena Sakura mendorong bahu Hinata sehingga ia melangkah dengan cepat ke arah depan.

"sudahlah, jangan banyak hampiri dia. Ayoooo cepat cepat. Semangat Hinata kau pasti bisa! hehe." Sakura terus mendorong Hinata hingga jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke semakin dekat. Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Hinata setelah di rasa jarak antara Sasuke dan Hinata sudah cukup dekat dan ia langsung melenggang pergi setelah membisikan kata-kata penyemangat untuk Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya, dan perlahan-lahan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang dari tadi memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa mendekati Hinata, merasakan kehadira seseorang yang menekat ke arahnya.

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

Langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin dekat sehingga membuat Sasuke penasaran dan ia melirik sedikit kearah tersebut. Tetapi,ia segera megakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik setelah tau siapa gadis yang sudah berada di depannya tersebut. Ia sangat terkejut melihat gadis yang sedang di pikirkannya itu saat ini sedang berada tepat di depannya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat gugup dan wajahnya sudah memerah. Tangannya ia tautkan di depan dadanya dan sesekali melirik ke arah lain selain mata Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan heran yang ia punya, entahlah terlihat seperti apa wajahnya saat ini, yang jelas Sasuke sangat heran atas kehadiran Hinata di depannya.

"A-a-ano.." Suara Hinata yang halus terdengar di telinga Sasuke, Sasuke penasaran dengan apa yang akan di ucapkangadis itu, ia terus menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan Hinata keluarkan. Akankah akhirnya Hinata akan memberikan nomor ponselnya kepada nya? Tetapi, kata-kata yang dikeluarkn Hinata selanjutnya membuat Sasuke sedikit membulatkan matanya. Tak percay dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Bi-bisakah... bi-bisakah kau mengantarku pulang, malam ini?" Hinata memandang kearah Sasuke takut-takut dan kemudia langsung menundukkan kepalanya karena ia merasa wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna, bahkan telinganya terasa panas.

Sasuke terkejut setengah mati mendengar pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang sempat terpikirkan olehnya untuk ia ajukan kepada Hinata, tetapi justru gadis inilah yang datang kepadanya dan bertanya kepadanya. Sasuke tidak lagi bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Akhirnya ia pun terseyum tipis namun cukup membuat Hinata semakin merona dan menundukan kepalanya. Namun, sedetik kemudian Hinata kembali mengangkan wajahnya karena ia melihat sebuah tangan yang terulur di depannya.

"Hn, tentu saja Hyuuga. Ayo!"

Dengan sangat perlahan dan ragu-ragu hinata pun menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dan ia tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke yang di balas senyuman tipis pula oleh Sasuke. Mereka akhirnya melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar ruangan dan gedung tempat diadakannya pesta ini dengan sambil bergandengan tangan. Dan kejadian itupun berhasil membuahkan tanda tanya besar bagi siswa dan siswi yang sempat melihat.

"Heeeh... Seja kapan Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata sedekat itu?!"

-FIN-

A/N:

RE-PUBLISH

setelah melalui proses peng editan yang lumayan banyak. Aku pun memutuskan untuk me-republish cerita ini. Semoga ada yang berkenan untuk membaca atau membaca ulang dan memberikan review kepadaku hehe :D

Karena kritik dan juga saran sangat-sangat aku butuhkan.

Thank for reading , hope you like this^_^

MIND TO REVIEW ?

_Siskap906


End file.
